A New Start
by BelikovaChild
Summary: Rose Hathaway has been in a unhealthy relationship with Adrian Ivashkov for five years but when she meets Dimitri Belikov will things change? R&R Please i suck at summary's COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i had this in mind for awhile now, way before i started writing 'Our Secret' and well i thought i should type it up and post it so tell me what you think. The characters are a little out of character but all the stories i write they are so its normal for me.**

**Ok so, Rose, Lissa and Christian are 24 Adrian and Dimitri are 26.**

**Rose works as a waitress**

**Lissa is a Teacher**

**Christian is a Doctor**

**Adrian works as a CEO of some random place i'll make up later in the story**

**and Dimitri works as a Doctor with Christian.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**XOXO Destinee**

* * *

"What are you going to do? Run back to daddy? Or you going to run to Lissa like you always do when things aren't going your way?" Adrian asked while i packed my bag with my things after another one of his drunken rampages.

"I don't know but i just cant stay here with you. Every night you come home drunk start yelling at me and or hit me i'm sick of it i just cant pretend it's nothing anymore Adrian" I said as i walked out the bedroom door i knew he was following me but i didn't care i just wanted to get out of here.

"You know what i don't even want you anymore" He yelled after me as i got into my car and drove away i stopped a couple of blocks over to look at my arm where there should be a bruise from him hitting me with a frozen piece of steak **(Had that happen to me it hurt like hell left a nice big bruise on my arm where it hit) **i could see the outline from where it hit the bruise was forming nicely i shook my head letting the tears fall and started to drive to Lissa's i knew she was holding a dinner party tonight with some of her and Christian's co-workers i pulled into there driveway and walked up to the two story house and knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer Christian answered the door.

"Whats up Rose?" He then looked at my arm and swore, "Hey Liss we have a friend here who needs your help" He called over his shoulder i heard her walk to the door.

"Who is... Oh my god what did he do to you this time?" She asked ass she pushed me into the house we had to walk into the dining to get to the kitchen thankfully i stopped crying on the way over here but i knew i didn't look to good my black eye was still there but not that much noticeable only if you look really closely, "I'll be back in a minute i just need to help Rose here a minute" Lissa and took me into the kitchen and took my arm to look at it she looked at me with sad eyes.

"He hit me with frozen steak" I said she winced i shook my head, "I left him" I said she pulled me into a hug we pulled apart when a voice spoke.

"Lissa Christian needs you in the dining room" He said he had a accent i couldn't place Lissa looked at me then back at him and smiled.

"Dimitri would you please make sure Rose keeps the ice on her arm, I'll be right back" She said and left the guy Dimitri stood in front of me i looked at him he had brown hair that was tied up at the back of his neck dark brown eyes.

"What happened?" He asked lifting the ice of my arm.

"Hit a door" I lied he looked at me.

"I've seen bruises before this is not from a door. What happened?" He asked again i sighed.

"My boyfriend threw a frozen stake at me" I said he looked at me.

"Your boyfriend did this to you? Did he do the one to your eye too?" He asked looking at my left eye closely i nodded.

"Well i guess he's my ex now. Who are you?" I asked he looked at me and smiled a half smile.

"Dimitri Belikov i work with Christian, and who are you might i ask?" He asked looking me in the eyes so he's a doctor he's a hot doctor.

"Rose Hathaway i work with no one here" I said he chuckled i smiled.

"Where do you work?" He asked putting the ice back on my arm.

"I'm a waitress at Walter's Place not as fancy as anyone here" I said he nodded and laughed.

"Why isn't fancy as the people here?" He asked with curiously.

"Well the people here are either Doctors or Teachers i'm just a lousy waitress that couldn't afford to go to collage" I said he looked at me.

"And if you could go to collage what would you like to do?" He asked i looked at him rising my eyebrows at him but answered the question.

"I would love to become a photographer" I said he nodded just as Lissa came back in.

"Thank you Dimitri" Lissa said he nodded and left the kitchen, "What did you two talk about?" She asked.

"He asked how i did this" I said she nodded.

"I thought that Adrian was trying to stop drinking?" She asked i snorted she looked at me.

"That was almost a year ago Liss and he still hasn't stopped" I said looking down.

"Well at least you got out of there" She said i nodded, "Christian said you could stay her tonight" She told me i nodded.

"I don't want to be a hassle to you two, you guys just moved in together i don't want to spoil this for you" I said she looked at me and nodded.

"Do you have anywhere else to stay?" She asked i sighed and nodded.

"I guess i can call my mom or dad and ask if i can stay there" I said she nodded and went out of the kitchen and back to her party while i called one of my parents.

* * *

**Sorry to pin Adrian as the bad guy. So do you like it? Should I continue? Any questions? and just so you know yes getting hit by frozen meat is painful :(**

**I'll update if i get 10 reviews saying i should continue! if i do i will update once a week on any given day i have free.**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!  
XOXO Destinee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who said i should continue this story.**

**Reviews i couldn't reply to:**

**RD: Thank you for your review, i don't really like Adrian either.**

**Peggy: No Tasha is not Dimitri's girlfriend i don't think Tasha will be in the story much.**

**So here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**XOXO Destinee**

* * *

My dad is letting me stay for tonight, so i drove the hour and a half drive to his place once i got there he was on the porch talking on the phone i got out of the car and heard him yelling at the person on the phone. I just ignored it and walked inside to the lounge room and watched T.V until he came inside.

"What did he do this time?" He asked looking at me concerned i lifted up my sleeve on my shirt and showed him the bruise he gasped and got up and started pacing.

"What are you doing?" I asked him he looked at me and stopped pacing.

"I'm going to report him to the police, he just can keep doing this to girls" He said i sighed and looked away.

"You can't report him dad" I said he sighed and sat next to me where i was looking so i could look at him.

"What was it over this time?" He asked while trying to hold my gaze i looked away from him again and shook my head.

"It doesn't matter" I said i heard him snort i looked at him with raised eyebrows he usually doesn't snort like that i found it amusing he even knew how to do that.

"It matters to me Little Girl" He said taking my hands in his i sighed and looked at our hands.

"I wouldn't sleep with him" I whispered.

"He does this all the time when you refuse to sleep with him?" He asked i nodded and looked up at him.

"Dad can we talk about this some other time i just want to go to bed" I pleaded he sighed and nodded i got up and went to my room.  
I once i got ready for bed i slipped into the queen size bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning i woke up to my phone ringing, groaning i answered the phone i didn't even get a chance to say hello before Lissa started talking.

_"Ok so you have to come with me to the hospital, Christian is working so he can't come so you have to come" _She said i sighed.

"Liss you just got me out of bed let me wake up" I said i heard her laugh on the other side of the line, "Why are we going to there anyway?" I asked her.

_"I have a check up today remember" _she said i sighed.

"Ok let me get dressed and i'll meet you at your place in two hours" I said she said ok and hung up and got out of bed i walked around the house looking for my dad but he wasn't here i walked to the bathroom and took a shower when i got out i made sure i was wearing a long sleeve shirt to cover my bruise but i wont get to hot in being in the middle of summer. Two hours and five minutes i was Lissa's.

"Ok we can go now" She said as she got into the car.

"Are you sure your not forgetting anything else?" I asked her she shook her head and laughed.

"Nope i have everything now" She said, "So where did you stay last night?" She asked looking at her planner on her phone i shook my head she was so organized.

"I called my mom but she didn't answer so i called my dad and he said i could stay there" I said she nodded. We pulled into the hospital parking lot and got out of the car and entered the hospital.

"You can sit in the waiting room while i go in" She said i nodded i didn't plan on going in with her, I sat on one of the uncomfortable chairs and pick up a outdated magazine i i flipped threw it and put it down just as Lissa came to sit next to me.

"This is boring" I said like a little kid whining to it's mother which caused Lissa to laugh.

"You have to start this now?" She asked i nodded and smiled at her and got out my phone and just went threw pictures and stuff a few minutes later i heard someone call Lissa's name she got up and went with them, i sighed and put my phone away and just sat there expecting my nails i felt someone sit beside me i didn't pay attention to who it was until he spoke.

"Waiting for something?" He asked i looked up to meet the dark brown eyes of Dimitri.

"No just waiting for Lissa to finish and then i can get out of here" I said he shook his head.

"You have something against Doctors and Hospital?" He asked i shook my head.

"I spend to much time here and i don't have something against Doctor just hospitals" I said he nodded then looked back at me.

"How's your arm?" He asked concerned i smiled at him.

"I have one hell of a bruise and not to mention i still have to face him tonight" I said he raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you have to face him tonight?" He asked i sighed.

"He's throws a party every month and well it's tonight and i'm pretty sure Lissa is going to drag me to it" I said shaking my head he chuckled.

"Adrian Ivashkov?" He asked i looked at him and nodded.

"How do you know him?" I asked he sighed.

"We used to be friends before i moved back to Russia" He said i looked at him.

"Your from Russia explains the accent" I said he nodded and laughed.

"Yes i'm from Russia i moved here for medical school when i finished i moved back there" He said i nodded.

"Ready to go Rose? Good to see you again Dimitri" Lissa said i smiled and got up.

"I'm ready to leave, See you around Dimitri" I said as me and Lissa left.

* * *

**The chapters will get longer as the story progresses i don't want to rush this one to much so expect short chapters now and then, later in the story there will be a few M rated parts but i will mark them in the story for those of you who don't want to read it Ashley will be writing them.**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! CAN I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE NEXT?**

**XOXO Destinee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so i have wrote a few chapters for this story but at the moment i am suffering with writers block so i might take awhile to post new chapters after i post the one's i have already writen. Anyways the dresses Lissa and Rose wear in this chapter arent very detailed the pictures are in the photo album named A New Start.**

**Chapter 3!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Lissa is dragging me to Adrian's ball/dance thing tonight. So i stood in Lissa's room wearing a light pink ruffle floor length dress **(Pic in A New Start Photo Album so is Lissa's) **while she got to wear a deep purple dress i sighed and turned to face her.

"Why cant i wear the purple one?" I asked she laughed and turned to me.

"Because you don't fit my clothes and well you look great in that dress" She said i sighed again and turned back to the mirror she was right i wont be able to fit her dress i had curves she didn't.

"Ok we can go now" I said she nodded we walked downstairs Christian was talking to someone then i heard his laugh i grinned and walked in to the lounge room with Lissa.

"You know if i didn't know any better i would say your stalking me" I said he shook his head and chuckled.

"No not stalking just concerned" He said i looked at him raised eyebrows.

"Dimitri is going to be your escort to Adrian's ball" Christian said with a grin i knew he and Lissa had something to do with this i rolled my eyes.  
As we walked up to Adrian's front door i walked beside Dimitri while Lissa and Christian were in front of us.

"You know i think Lissa is up to her matchmaking again" I said he looked at me.

"Why do you think that? I could be doing it because i like you" He said i looked at him.

"She was the one to set me up with Adrian. Do you like me?" I asked him he looked at me.

"Yes i do" He said just as we entered the door way to the dance i took a deep breath and went threw the door.  
I looked around and spotted Adrian with some Blonde girl i rolled my eyes and laughed softly Dimitri followed my gaze and laughed.

"Does he just move on to the next girl to abuse?" He asked i looked at him and shrugged.

"I was with him for five years i don't have a clue what his past was like" I said he nodded i walked over to one of the tables that were places through out the place but this table was more away from the rest of the tables and people and sat down Dimitri joined me.

"Don't want to be here?" He asked me i shook my head and grabbed one of the roses from the vase on the table and pulled the petals off.

"No not really not my type of thing" I said putting the petals in my hand and standing up and walking over to the fountain i knew was outside this door.

"Were are you going?" Dimitri asked following me i didn't say anything but just kept walking to the door.  
Once i was outside i made my way to the fountain and sat on the edge Dimitri joined me i placed the flowers in the water and watched them float around.

"I use to sit here after he..." I trailed off just looking out over the gardens remembering how happy i was when i was out here.

"After he hit you?" Dimitri asked turning my attention back to him and nodded.

"Among other things" I said he nodded and looked up at the sky.

"Do i get to know what he did?" He asked after a few minutes of silence i sighed.

"Yelling, hitting, forcing himself on me whatever else he can think of that would hurt me when he was drunk" I said i felt a tear run down my cheek Dimitri's thumb wiped it away.

"I'm sorry" He said i looked at him.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry that, that had to happen to you" He said i sighed and looked at the patch of flowers i took a photo of a few days before Adrian hit me.

"I wish i had my camera" I said sighing.

"Why?" Dimitri questioned i shrugged.

"This garden always looked better at night, i liked taking just random pictures of the flowers, the trees and the bushes it just fascinated me" I said he nodded but didn't say anything it was a comfortable silence that was until Adrian and the blonde girl came out here.

"So this is were you disappeared to" Adrian said i looked at him more liked glared.

"What do you want?" I asked him he smirked.

"Just wanted to introduce m new girl here, Rose this is Mia, Mia this is Rose" He said she glared at me.

"So your the girl that hit my boyfriend" She said i looked at her.

"I didn't hit hi he hit me" I said she rolled her eyes.

"Right so you didn't give him the bruise on his side" She asked i looked at Adrian and then i remembered Abe on the phone last night.

"No i didn't but i think i know who did, Sorry i have to go" I said and walked away i got near the door when i spoke again, "Mia you might wan to reconsider dating Adrian" then left.

"Hey Liss i'm just going to go and find my dad just letting you know if you start worrying about me" I said she nodded and i went in search of the one man that will have something to do with Adrian having a bruise.

I found him talking to some girl who looked like she was flirting with him i rolled my eyes and walked up to them.

"You did it? Didn't you? and don't play dumb you know i know you did it" I said he smirked.

"Delia i will be right back i just have to speak to my daughter" he said the girl who looked a little older then me looked at me then back at him and nodded and left.

"She's a little young for you isn't she?" I asked he shrugged, "Now why did you do it?" I asked the main question he looked behind me and smiled.

"I did it because i wanted him to hurt like he hurt you, Now who's the guy that's been following you around all night?" He asked i looked to were he was looking and saw Dimitri there watching me i smiled.

"That is Dimitri Belikov he works with Christian and is my date for tonight" I said he nodded.

"I know his family nice people, he's a great guy to maybe if you two got to know each other more you can become good friends Oh and here this is for you and your welcome" He said and left i guess on search of Delia i looked at what he gave me it was a key and an address i frowned when i read the note.

_Rose,_

_You need a place for yourself i already did everything for it, it's the only thing i want to do since you didn't let me pay for you to go to collage._

_Hope you like it._

_Love Dad._

"You went looking for Abe Mazur?" He asked as i stood next to him putting the note and key in m clutch.

"Yeah, he knows what Adrian did to me and well he's my father" I said he looked at me shocked.

"Your father" He said i nodded.

"Well that's what my birth certificate and my mother says anyway" I said which caused him to laugh.

* * *

**Well what do think? should i get them together or let them get to know each other more before i rush into it? let me know what you think.**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! :) LETS TRY FOR 7 REVIEWS THIS TIME (THE NUMBERS WILL GET HIGHER OR LOWER ALL DEPENDS ON HOW MANY CHAPTERS AHEAD I AM)**

**XOXO Destinee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry to say this guys but i wont be adding anymore chapters to this story after the 7th one seeing as i lost all the chapters i have wrote for this story. and yes i changed my name :)**

**Three More chapters of this story to go guys.**

**Here's chapter 4 hope you guys like it! ENJOY  
Disclaimer: AS MUCH AS I WISH I OWN DIMITRI I DONT, I DONT OWN ANYTHING ONLY VANESSA.**

**XOXO Destinee**

* * *

The few day's i spent at my new house or at work i haven't seen Dimitri for them days i haven't seen much of anyone. I just started my shift when i saw Dimitri and some girl at a table.

"Rose can you go over and serve them two i need to use the bathroom?" one of my co-workers Vanessa she was pregnant and was due in four months, said i nodded.

"Sure Vanessa" I said and walked over to the table, "Hi i'm Rose what can i get you two?" I asked keeping my eyes on my notepad.

"I'll just get a coffee" The girl said i nodded and wrote it down i could feel Dimitri's eyes on me as he ordered a coffee to i turned and walked to the coffee counter **(God this place reminds me to much of were i work) **and gave the order to the guy who does the coffee's and went to do more tables.

"Rose your coffee's are ready" Eddie said i smiled at him as i took the coffee's to Dimitri and the girl.

"Here you go, anything else?" I asked them.

"No were good, thank you" The girl said in a dismissal tone i looked at Dimitri.

"You sir?" I asked hoping he said no i didn't want to come back to this table.

"No thank you" he said nodded and left the table that's when Vanessa came back.

"Thank you Rose you have no idea how annoying he is when he's pressing on my bladder" She said rubbing her stomach i smiled at her.

"Well hopefully one day i will get to exprience it for myself" I said she looked at me and smiled.

"I never knew you wanted children" She said i smiled and nodded i saw Dimitri and the girl get up Dimitri came this way while the girl left.

"I do want them but you know i haven't found the right guy unlike you" I said.

"You'll find him one day Rose, glad it isn't Adrian i would hate to see what he would be like with you and a baby" She said i nodded i heard someone clear there throat we turned to see Dimitri there.

"You go home Rose i'll get it" Vanessa said i shook my head we both finished a minute ago.

"No it's ok i don't mind you should go home and spend some time with Dean" I said she smiled waved and left i went to Dimitri, "Can i help you?" I asked he smiled.

"Your acting as if you don't know me" He said i rolled my eyes.

"Well i'm at work, so yes i'm going to act as i don't know you" I said he laughed.

"I didn't act like i didn't know you while i was at work" He pointed out i looked at him.

"No you didn't but that was you this is me" I said he looked at me.

"When do you finish?" He asked i smirked.

"Two minutes ago" I told him he smiled.

"This is for the coffee's" He said handing over the money i put in the till, "Now get dressed your coming with me" He said and left i watched as he stopped at the door waiting for me i shook my head but went to get changed and walked over to him.

"Where are we going?" I asked he said nothing as he turned around and walked out the door i followed, "Seriously i wont go with you if you don't tell me where we are going" I said he turned to me.

"Do you trust me?" He asked i looked at him, did i trust him? the answer was yes i did trust him, I nodded.

"Yes?" it came out as a question he shook his head but opened the door to the passenger side of his car i looked at him as i got in he closed the door and went around to the drivers side and got in.

"Should i be thankful you trust me?" He asked as we drove off i shrugged.

"Maybe i don't trust many people" I said he nodded.

"So what were you and the girl talking about before i interrupted?" He asked i shrugged again.

"Her name is Vanessa. She was surprised that i want children one day" I said looking out my window.

"Really? I never thought you would want children" He said i looked at him.

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me, so what about you do you want kids?" I asked him he looked at me for a second before turning his attention back to the road.

"Someday" He said i nodded.

"How old are you?" I asked him he didn't look much older then me.

"26, how old are you?" He asked me i laughed.

"I'm 24, are we just gonna keep asking each other the same question's?" I asked him he smiled and shook his head.

"Can't were here" He said stopping the car and getting out i opened my door nad climbed out i looked at where we are and saw a lake with flower bushes around a little pond.

"It's beautiful" I said and looked over to Dimitri i saw he was holding a camera, the one Lissa got me for my birthday this year, "Did Lissa give that to you?" I asked he smirked and nodded.

"She said you knew where you kept it she went and got it" He said then shrugged i walked over to him and took the camera from him.

"I think i made a mistake in giving Lissa a key to my house" I said he laughed i turned to the pond and took a photo then turned to take a picture of Dimitri i kinda got him he moved just as i took the picture i frowned, "That one wont turn out that well" I said which caused him to laugh i quickly took a photo this time getting him i smiled.

The rest of the day we spent talking and me taking photo's of the lake and Dimitri while he wasn't looking. I was kinda sad when we had to leave but before we left i managed to get a photo of the sunset i smiled. The drive home was quite as we pulled into my driveway it was completely dark i looked at Dimitri he was watching me.

"You know if i didn't know any better i would say this was a date" I said he smiled and leaned in closer to me.

"Maybe it was" He said and kissed me i kissed him back after a few seconds a minute later we pulled away he smiled at me i smiled back and got out of the car but not before i heard him.

"See you later Roza" as i closed the door he drove off i walked into my house in a daze. I just had a date with Dimitri. Dimitri just kissed me i smiled at the memory as i finished getting ready for bed.

* * *

**Dimitri and Rose just had their first date even though Rose didn't know it was a date until the end of it. So tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! CAN I GET AT LEAST 9 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE NEXT? PLEASE AND THANK YOU'S**

**XOXO Destinee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! :)**

**2 chapters to go :(**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

I sighed walking into work the next morning i got dressed into my uniform and started waiting tables that is until my boss came up to me.

"Rose i need you to train a new girl she's going to take over for Vanessa while she's on leave" He said i nodded and followed him inot the back office, "Viktoria this is Rose she's going to show you how everything works" He said introducing the girl with brown hair and brown eyes who must be Viktoria.

"Hi Rose nice to meet you" She said smiling i smiled back at her and shook her hand.

"Hi Viktoria ready to go?" I asked her she nodded.

"Ready" She said i smiled and walked out of the office, "So what do we do around here?" She asked.

"Well the girls mainly work at the counter or serve tables" I said she nodded and took the apron i held out for her, "Now your notepad and pencil go in this pocket its easier then the other one" I said she nodded again i smiled at her, "Now just follow me and i'll show you how to handle the customers" I said and alked to the front counter.

"Table four needs service" Mason said i nodded and looked over to see Dimitri and the girl again i rolled my eyes i saw Viktoria frezze i looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" I asked she was looking over to Dimitri and the girl, "You know them?" I asked she nodded.

"The girl is Tasha Ozera and the guy is my brother Dimitri" She said i shook my head.

"Come on i'll handle this one" I said she nodded and followed me i smiled to as i got to the table, "Can i get you anything?" I asked they looked behind me i rolled my eyes.

"Same as yesterday" I think her name was Tasha as Viktoria said i nodded and looked at Dimitri who was looking at Viktoria.

"Yes the same as yesterday" He said not taking his eyes off Viktoria i shook my head and walked over to Eddie and gave him the order.

"Do i just say that to the customer's?" Viktoria asked i shook my head.

"No i served them yesterday i didn't think i need to introduce myself again but for further customer's you say 'Hi i'm Viktoria can i get you anything' and write the order downif you can't remember it and when you return back to the customer you say 'Can I get you anything else' if theyu say no you move on to a new table" I say she nods as Eddie gives me the coffee's and i walk back to the table i look at Viktoria and motion for her to speak.

"Can i get you anything else?" She asked i smiled and shook my head at her when she looked back at me.

"No thank you Viktoria" Dimitri said Viktoria nods and turnes to leave i shook my head she looks at me.

"What did i do wrong?" She asked.

"You have to ask them both not just the one" I said she sighs and repeats the question to Tasha i look at Dimitri to see he's smiling.

"Better?" She asked i smiled and nod my head.

"Much now i want to see you do it by your self" I said she nods and walks to another table i follow and watch her as she takes the guys order and walks over to Mason.

I continued to watch and help her until my shift ended i went into the locker room and changed back into the clothes i wore to work and head out after saying goodbye to everyone.

"It's good to see Viktoria has a wonderful waitress to help her" A voice said from behind me i roll my eyes and look at Dimitri.

"Really a wonderful waitress?" I asked he smiled and nodded.

"Yes a wonderful, beautiful, caring waitress" He says i look at him.

"Really?" I asked he smirks and stand's infront of me.

"Yes really your also a girl that i like" He said and kisses me i smile into the kiss but kiss him back i could feel his smile.

"Eww i so did not need to see that" Said a voice from behind me i froze and pulled away from Dimitri he looks over to Viktoria.

"No one said you had to see that" He said.

"Yeah but your my brother and well i have no idea who the girl is" She said Dimitri laughed.

"Yes you do" He said i could imagine Viktoria shake her head.

"No i dont Dimka" She said i raised my eyebrows at him he rolled his eyes but turns me around to look at Viktoria.

"Yes you do" He said Viktoria's mouth was hanging open i stiffled a laugh that was forming at her face.

"Rose?" She asked i rolled my eyes.

"No it's the tooth fairy, of course it's me" I say she rolls her eye's

"You meet my brother yesterday and he's kissing you" She says while looking in between the two of us.

"No we meet a few weeks ago" Dimitri said i looked at him to see if he was going to tell her how we meet.

"Oh cool so how did you meet?" She asked looking between both of us again Dimitri looked at me i shrugged he could tell it.

"I was at a co-workers place having dinner when Rose comes in" He said and then continued to tell her the rest of the story but leaving out Adrian hitting me.

"Oh that was sweet well anyway i have to get going mom will be wondering where i got to" Viktoria said and left i turned and looked at Dimitri he was watching Viktoria's retreating form.

"Well that went well" I said looking at him he looked at me and smiled.

"It did" He agreed.

**5 MONTHS LATER...**

Today i was going to tell Lissa about me and Dimitri, while we were having a girls day not really we were just going to the beach for the day. I was lost in thought until i felt fimilar arms wrap around my waist.

"What are you thinking about?" Dimitri asked i sighed and shook my head.

"How i'm going to tell Lissa about us" I said i felt him nodded i smiled and turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. We kissed for awhile until my phone started ringing we pulled back breathless i reached into my jeans pocket and pulled out my phone not bothering checking the caller I.D knowing it would be Lissa.

"Hello" I answered keeping my eye locked with Dimitri's.

"Are you ready yet?" Lissa asked from the other side.

"Yeah i'm ready just about to leave" I said.

"Ok, see you soon" She said and hung up i put the phone back in my pocket as Dimitri kissed me again i smiled into the kiss.

"You know i could stay here" I suggested he laughed and pulled away.

"You should go have fun with Lissa" He said i rolled my eyes.

"I wont be as much fun as staying here with you would be" I told him he smiled and pecked my lips and let me go i frowned.

"I thought you set this up so you could tell Lissa about us?" He asked lifting one of his eyebrows.

"Yes i did" I said he smirked.

"Well then the sooner you tell her the sooner you can get back here" He said i looked at him.

"What are you planing?" I asked he shrugged and peck my lips again, "I love you, now get going before Lissa comes looking for you" He said i rolled my eyes.

"Ok fine, Love you too" I said picking up my bag and leaving. I drove to pick Lissa up from her place and then drove to the beach.

"You and Dimitri have been spending alot of time together" Lissa pointed out i smiled and nodded.

"Yeah we have" I said she looked at me and smiled.

"Is something going on between you two?" She asked i laughed.

"Thats what i wanted to talk to you about" I said she straightened up and looked at me grinning.

"Are you guys goin out or not" She started i smiled at her.

"We have been dating for 4 months, i've met his family" I started she smiled and nodded wanting me to keep going, "Two months ago he told me he loved me" I said she squealed and hugged me.

"I knew you two would be prefect together" She said i laughed and hugged her back.

"Of course you did" I said rolling my eyes. We spent the next four hours talking about everything and anything until she had to go home and get ready for her dinner with Christian i smiled knowing what he was doing tonight.  
As i was driving back home i couldnt stop thinking of what Dimitri was planning tonight. When i got home it was dark, i sighed as i pulled into my driveway and smiled as i saw Dimitri's car parked on the street.

"How did it go?" He asked as i stepped onto the porch i smiled and sat next to him on the chair.

"She was happy and she said she knew we would be perfect together" I said he smiled and kissed me, "You have a key to go inside you know, you didnt have to wait outside" I said he smiled again and stood up offering me a hand i grabbed it and got up to.

"I know" was all he said as he lead me inside as he opened the door i gasped at what i saw, there were candles leading to the dining room. The dining room was set up for a romantic candle light dinner i turned to look at Dimitri who was watching me.

"It's perfect" I said he smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Glad you liked it" He said as he lead me to a chair, we ate dinner talking about little things when we wre finished i got up and walked over to where Dimitri was sittiing and sat in his lap and kissed him he kissed me back.

"Thank you it was perfect" I said and started kissing him again, "Stay with me tonight?" I asked him after we pulled apart i was nervous about what i wanted to do since it was my first time - i never did this with anyone i didnt do it with Adrian beacuse i didnt love him - and Dimitri knew that. He smiled and nodded.

"I would love to" he said i smiled at him and got off his lap. And pulled him up and leading him to my room...

* * *

**Next chapter is mostly a lemon, so feel free to skip the next chapter.**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! I'LL UPDATE IN 5 minutes time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter It's all a lemon so feel free to skip most of it :)  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

We started kissing as soon as we got into my room.

**(M RATED PART! 1524 words to this part enjoy)**

We continued to kiss, breaking apart for air Dimitri breathed into my neck his tongue grazing my collar bone, making me wiggle in pleasure.

"Dimitri..." I half moaned half whimpered. His hand moved down my side to my hip, where he started making circles with his fingers. I ran my hands through his hair, nuzzling his neck and licking his ear. Sliding my hands down his back i realized for the first time that he was missing a few items of clothing. His shirt and pants to be exact. My hand moved down his firm backside and was meet by flanned boxer shorts. I held my hand tightly to him, pulling myself closer, wrapping my leg around his. Dimitri gently pushed me backwards, licking and kissing my neck and chest the whole time. My back hit the mattress and Dimitri's tongue slid down to the bottom of the low neck line of my dress. He was hovering over me his legs tangled with mine, and i suddenly felt something hard against my inner thigh i smirked. As realization hit me a new feeling emerged in the very pit of my stomach. I wiggled my hips as fantastic sensations hit me over and over again. Above me Dimitri gasped, my name escaping him bearly audible husy whisper.

"Roza" He raised up and pushed the straps of my dress down and off my arms revealing my breasts. I closed my eyes as his mouth ran over my chest down to my breast. He looked at me as if asking permission to go further. I leaned up on my elbows and kissed him long and hard, pulling his full weight back down on top of me as we drew apart. Raising up a bit for him to continue kissing, nipping, and licking my full breasts. I lay there just basking in the pleasure this man brought me as he licked around my nipple, massaged the other one and finally began sucking on my hardening peak. As he went on nipping and tugging at me i slip my hands down his side, slipping one hand between us in a brave gesture, to touch his throbbing manhood. He clammped down on my breast, illiciting a hushed cry from my lips. I gently moved my hand up and down, Dimitri seeming to like it croaked "Faster, Roza" I smiled wickedly and obblighed him, feeling him grow even harder and longer as i did so. Slowly Dimitri lifted up just a little and began to kiss a trail down my stomach, pushing the dress down with his hands as he got closer to my hot, wet center. As the useless dress came off Dimitri dipped down and kissed my belly button. Out of dissapiontment that he didn't kiss me down lower, i jerked my hips up at him. He smiled into my stomach rubbing his stuble against me, dragging his head down to my this lacey panties. I moaned and a little pitifully whined.

"Dimitri, stop teasing!" He smiled again, but this time slid the panties down in one quick motion and before i could grasp what was happening he delved his tongue into the exact spot i needed him so desperatly.

"Dimitri" I gasped out, "Your gonna kill me" I heard a low chuckle from Dimitri's lips, as he pulled out and came back to my neck to leave more bite marks on my neck. Mad at him for stopping his previous ministrations i again began to stroke him tenderly and painfully slow up and down his length. Dimitri jerked and i knew i had him where i wanted him.

"More, Roza" He croked low, "Faster"

I smiled. "Nope, not until you go back to killing me" I whispered low and seductivly.

In return Dimitri bit down hard on my nipple, pulling a shreak out of the bottom of my gut to the top of my lungs. He smiled down at me and returned to my wet core, this time dipping his finger in slowly. I closed my eyes and murmured nothings as he began to move his forefinger in and out of me. Slowly he added another finger then a third.

"Dimitri!" I moaned out as he began to move his fingers in and out of me. My pleasure mounted every time he moved.

Suddenly he ran his fingers up inside me deeper, and deeper, until fireworks were shooting off inside me, and intense heat over took me. I screamed his name, clenching around his fingers.

"Dimitri, Dimitri" I moaned his name over and over again, as the fire faded and the lights flashing in my brain died down. Dimitri was at my side kissing my face holding me, touching me, gently caressing every inch of me.

"Dimitri now" I said between kissing his neck, "I need you know please" I said with urgency in my voice. Dimitri smiled placing a genle kiss on the tip of my nose before settling himself between my legs. He looked back at me once more.

"I love you Roza" He was silent a moment before saying in a soft, serious voice, "I'll be gentle. Just tell me if it hurts to much, Okay?" I smiled at him nodding my head.

He moved the head of his shaft to my core and slowly moved inside me. I winced as he pushed deeper into me, he looked at me concern washing over his face. I forced a smile, nodding my head.

"Go on, please. Please just do it" He looked uncertain as i said that.

"Are you sure?" He asked me i looked at him and nodded.

"Please" I pleaded once more as he pushed in. Pain ripped and tore through my body, quickly ebbing away to a dull uncomfortable ache.

"I'm sorry" Dimitri whispered as he kissed my stomach tring to distract me from the pain.

I looked at him, smiling "I love you" Dimitri cut me off with a long hard kiss.

Pulling back Dimitri stroked my hair and kissed my cheek whispering Russian.

"Are you ready?" The pain had gone away completely, leaving only the need for Dimitri to be deep inside me.

"Yes" I moaned, more then ready for him, all of him. Gently, Dimitri pushed in and slowly back, and then in again. I was more then annoyed at his slow pace. I wanted him so badly, and i knew he was holding back. lifting myself off the bed just enough an inch from Dimitri's face, i bit the tip of his ear in a harsh caressing way. Dimitri jolted, thrusting hard into me, sending me back onto the bed in ecstasy.

"Dimitri faster" I demanded in a whisper. He locked eyes with mine and began trusting faster and harder. I moaned, grabbing his shoulders and digging my nails into his hot, sweaty skin.

"Dimitri" I lifted my hips trying to get him as deep inside me as possible. I wanted him there always. Belonging me and owning me at the same time. I closed my eyes as a wave of plesure came over me wave after wave of joy, love, exilaration, and unexplainable pleasurewashed over me in torrents. I could could vaguely hear Dimitri's harsh breathing and the name that escaped his lips over and over. I held on to his back, wanting nothing more than to love him like this forever, when suddenly i was shocked back into orbit. My entire body felt warmth and love radiating from all around me. I floating, wrapped in Dimitri's arms. I shut my eyes and tried despretely to hold onto every feeling as it came and passed.

**(Now we have finshed that part, people who didn't want to read above you can read again now)**

Slowly i came back down to earth, Dimitri's sweet voice pulling me closer to him. I opened my eyes, Dimitri was holding me closely kissing my shoulder and caressing my face.

"I love you so much" I spoke softly, feeling that if i spoke loud the dream like sensations i had would disappear. Dimitri smiled, tired and sleepy as he turned on his side and hugged me to him.

"I didn't hurt you did i?" He asked, i loved how he worried and watched out for me. I always felt so safe in his arms. but for some reason i felt sadder and more alone then i ever had in my entire life. I felt like i was losing him, and i didnt know why. I needed him more then i need than i needed air.

I closed my eyes and whispered softly to Dimitri, "Promise you'll never leave me".

Dimitiri lifted himself off the bed looking at me in almost horror, "Why would i ever leave you? I wouldnt ever, do you know how much i love you and need you?" He pushed my hair out of my face softly brushing my flesh, warming my skin, and sending little sparks of life back into my heart, "I love you Roza" He said and settled back onto the bed, holding me tighterand closer than i thought possible, "I promise never to leave you. Never"

As i wrapped my arms around him hugging him tightly, a tear slipped from my eye.

"I'll hold you to that Dimitri" I chocked out in a whisper.

* * *

**And the next chapter is the last one :(**

**REVIEW PLEASE! UPDATING IN 6 REVIEWS TIME.**

**XOXO Destinee**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK so this story was short yes but that's the way planned it, it was supposed to be short, sorry if i disappointed some people in the story but i just couldn't think of a way to end it or how to continue after i lost all that i wrote for it. But i will be adding one-shots for this story. **

**AS ALL WAYS I OWN NOTHING! :(**

* * *

**5 Years Later...**

"Nate!" I yelled out to my 2 year old son who was running around naked trying to get away from taking a bath. I saw Dimitri holding a very sleepy Clara laughing at us i glared at him, "You could help you know, he's your son" I said he just shook his head and kissed Clara's forehead.  
"Yes he is, but he's also your son" He said I rolled my eyes and saw Nate sitting on the floor watching the TV with his older brother.  
"Regan i told you to go to bed" I said. He looked at me and sighed and turned the TV off and walked into his room and closed the door, "Nate come on please let mommy bath you" I said he shook his head and ran off again. I groaned and looked over at Dimitri. He was watching me. He smiled and handed me Clara and went to get Nate to take him for a bath. I looked at Clara and smiled she had Dimitri's hair and eyes but my features. Her older brothers looked like Dimitri but my hair and eyes. I walked into her room and put her into her bed and kissed her forehead and walked out of the room leaving the door open a little to let some light into her room. I looked into Regan's room and saw him with his eyes closed i smiled and walked over to his bed and pulled the blankets up more and kissed his forehead.  
"Night mommy" He said I smiled.  
"Night Regan" I said he smiled and kissed my cheek and closed his eyes again. I closed his door as I left, I looked into the bathroom and saw Dimitri talking to Nate while bathing him I smiled and walked into me and Dimitri's room and changed into a night gown and thought about the past few years. Me and Dimitri's wedding, my fathers death, giving birth to Regan, finding out i was pregnant with Nate and Clara. Reagan was 5 and Nate and Clara are 2 as of last week. I felt arms wrap around me and pull me against them.  
"I love you" Dimitri whispered in my ear, I smiled.  
"I love you too" I whispered back and kissed his cheek.  
Out of all the things in my life the thing that makes me happy the most was my family. ..

* * *

**I know i say this at the end of every story but who cares...**

**Thank you to every one who reviewed.**

**Thank you to all the people who gave this story a favorite or a alert.**

**Thank you to all the people who gave me a favorite author or author alert.**

**Thank you to everyone.**

**Destinee**


End file.
